The Big Break
by Ninja Misao
Summary: A rookie journalist is tasked with conducting an interview of a certain gothic mother. What could possibly go wrong? (This is a challenge from Writer's United Group on Facebook)


The Big Break

A rookie journalist is tasked with conducting an interview of a certain gothic mother. What could possibly go wrong? (This is a challenge from Writer's United Group on Facebook)

* * *

It was just another simple day of work for rookie journalist Jane Montgomery; she sat down at her desk with her coffee in hand taking sips of the brown sugary liquid. Jane sighed as she pulled up her calendar on her computer. She expected to have another day of desk work to be done but today would be different.

"The Interview with Mrs. Addams…I almost forgot." Jane mumbled.

Jane set her coffee down and leaned back in her chair, she remembered a few weeks back when her boss had a few stories lined up. While everyone was quick to grab the other stories there was one still left on the table The interview of Morticia Addams, to her surprise no one would take it, Jane had no idea who this woman was or why people feared her, but this was her chance to finally conduct some field work. So she walked over and took the interview getting stares from everyone even her boss.

After that Jane remembered each of her co workers coming over to talk to her one by one explaining who Morticia Addams was and her unique family. The more she heard of the antics and daily rituals of this supposed creepy family the more fearful she became, her body trembled at the thought of seeing a beheading in the living room or a mummy in a closet. She had to be strong and conduct this interview to prove she can be a good journalist.

Time moved fast as noon approached, Jane took one lasts sip from her cup before gathering her notes and recorder and putting them in her purse. As she was walking to the main doors she was joined by her boss Lacy Miller.

"So heading off to the interview are you sure about this?" Lacy asked

"No in fact I am scared being my first field work case and all but I think I will be fine." Jane said with a confident smile.

"Good I am glad to hear it ...just be careful." Lacy warned.

Jane nodded and headed out the door into the parking lot. Jane hopped into her bright red orange Volkswagen beetle, and set her purse in the passenger seat. With a long deep breath she turned on the car and after a few moments of preparations zoomed out of the parking lot and down the street.

After a few hours of driving Jane finally found herself on Cemetery Lane looking at a tall old creepy house. As the gates opened on their own she noticed how different the plant life looked, there were vines slithering over the yellow dead grass and two overgrown dead willow trees on either side of the house. As Jane approached the steps an eerie fog welcomed her. Jane had to keep her hands from trembling when she noticed how close a graveyard was to the house. Shrugging it off Jane clutched her bag and walked up the steps to the front door.

There were cobwebs everywhere along with a few spiders hanging from them, good thing she didn't have a fear of spiders. With a deep breath she stood up to the door and rang the doorbell. Jane jumped in fright until she realizes that the blood curdling scream was just a recording ...she hoped.

The door creaked opened and standing there was a young female child with long black hair done up on two ponytails wearing a black dress with a white collar. Her dark piercing eyes looked up into Jane's innocent baby blue ones.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mrs. Addams." Jane said.

The child look at the well dressed woman for a few moments. While she found the women's brightly colored attired disturbing she seemed okay to let her inside the house.

"Follow me." The child said.

Jane nodded; she then followed the child throughout the house. As she looked around at the mounted animal heads on the wall she looked on in shock when she thought one of them winked at her. Also it seemed that some of the paintings looked as if they're alive.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Jane Montgomery. The journalist said happily.

"…My name is Wednesday Addams, are you interviewing mother?" Wednesday asked.

"Yes." Jane replied.

Soon they came to a stop in front of the green house doors.

"The last Journalist that was here didn't even make it pass the front door." Wednesday said

"Oh...why is that?" Jane asked with a mixture of curiosity and fright.

"Ah yes the poor dear couldn't handle the stress of being in the living room while it was being set on fire. A voice said from behind the door.

Soon the doors opened revealing a tall slender woman with long black hair with gentle emerald green eyes. She wore a black slender dress that matched her figure. Jane could do nothing but look at the woman that stood before her in awe.

"Hello I am Morticia Addams, I believe you met my little fire starter Wednesday." Morticia said followed with a smile.

Jane blinked herself back to reality, after shaking the woman's hand the two of them walked into the greenhouse.

Jane's eyes wandered around the greenhouse looking at various kinds of hemlock, wolfbane and poison ivy. Soon one plant caught her full attention one that she only seen in books.

The vines on the plant along with its signature mouth drew Jane in. Soon Jane's hand wandered toward its lips but Morticia quickly move her hand away.

"That would not be wise I haven't fed Cleopatra yet." Morticia warned.

"…Sorry it's not every day you see an African strangler." Jane said her eyes filled with fascination.

"Indeed, do you mind if we conduct the interview out here this is usually my time to feed the plants?" Morticia asked.

"No problem." Jane replied.

Setting her purse on the table Jane pulled out her recorder and some notes, taking a deep breath the young journalist pushed the record button.

This is Jane Montgomery interviewing Morticia Addams." Jane said aloud.

Morticia nodded with a smile trimming some of the plants.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Addams I must say your home is very unique." Jane said.

"Yes some call it a haunted house, but I call it home." Morticia replied.

"Were you always fascinated with such dark natured things?" Jane asked.

"Yes, ever since I was little I always found the gothic nature quite interesting." Morticia said.

Jane watched with confusion as Morticia cut a few the rose heads off leaving the thorny stems behind.

"Why do you do that?" Jane asked curiously.

"Oh this? I find the brightly color red rose heads take away from the green thorny stems; the poor stems don't get the attention that they should. "Morticia replied.

Where is the rest of your family? I would have loved to meet them. Jane asked.

"Ah well my darling Gomez is out camping with Pugsley, Grandmama and Fester are visiting some relatives. I believe Lurch and Thing are at a horror convention." Morticia replied.

Jane smiled the interview was going great, things continued to run smoothly with them talking about her unique family and how this all came to be. Jane could tell how much Morticia enjoyed it. Everything was perfect until a few vines managed to make their way up the table. Jane grabs her purse but watched as the vines tore up her notes.

"I am sorry but the vines do have a mind of their own." Morticia said apologetically.

Jane stood there for a few moments in shock she was lost without her notes. As she stood there a thought went through her head. While she thought it was a silly question to ask she had nothing else to lose.

"Emotions are things we all share either it be happiness, sadness etc, so to close out the interview I ask which one is your favorite emotion." Jane said seriously.

Morticia smiled she found this question to be her favorite; she finished feeding Cleopatra and set down the tray.

"I prefer fear more than any of them, fear is not just being scared it rattles the core and can even turn a good person insane. While happiness releases good feelings throughout the body it is fear that changes a person. While happiness fades away fear always remains." Morticia said followed with a delectable smile.

Jane grew quiet she couldn't stop blinking it was strange but Mrs. Addams spoke the truth. Perhaps it was fear that pushed her along all this time. Jane stopped recording as a huge warm smile appeared across her face. The two of them shared a hug before Morticia walked the rookie journalist back to the main doors.

"Thank you for everything." Jane said.

"It was no problem at all." Morticia replied.

Jane smiled as she hopped back in her car and waved before zooming back down the road with a determined look upon her face. She had a wonderful story to show the world and nothing was going to stop her.

Wednesday joined her mother in the doorway; she wrapped her arms around her Mother's waist. Morticia smiled gently playing with her daughter's pony tails.

"Mother?" Wednesday asked.

"Yes dear." Morticia answered.

"I like Miss Montgomery." Wednesday stated.

"I like her too." Morticia replied happily.


End file.
